Icarus Juniper
Icarus Juniper is the son of the brother from the Juniper Tree, a gruesome fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. Icarus is quiet and polite, while being accepting of his destiny. While he knows that he will die destiny-wise, he still wants to be a fabulous bird. He is a Rebel, and owned by iEatIdiots. Icarus's RP Tumblr Character Personality Just like his namesake, Icarus is a guy of reckless ambition, willing to throw whatever he could risk away to get his wishes. He is made out of big dreams, inspiration but lacks the vision to turn these ideas into reality. He is a hard worker and overachiever, and always wants to be better than it is possible to be. Icarus is polite. He always has been polite, and he always will be polite. Part of this is due to the fact that Icarus has always felt insecure and threatened by things aroud him, due to his short and chubby physique and the fact that he's destined to get killed by a chest. As a result, the only way Icarus is able to defend himself is to gain others' trust. And as with the Juniper tradition, Icarus has always been a natural at music, particularly on the piano. He also has a rather nice voice. Appearance The protagonist in the Juniper Tree was described as "red as blood" and "white as snow". Icarus has inherited the bright red hair and pale skin, which is dotted with a lot of freckles. He doesn't seem very threatening, being short and chubby. Icarus often has a grin or a smile of mysterious origins on his face. Fairy tale – The Juniper Tree How the Story Goes A mother wants a baby. Once the baby was born, the mother died from happiness. Her husband soon remarried to a woman who wanted to kill the son because he would interfere with her daughter recieving the inheritance. The stepmother offers the son an apple from a chest, then slams the lid on the boy's head, which tumbles into the chest. Afraid that she would be accused of her murder, she reattachs the head onto the boy and places the apple in his hand. Finally, she finds her daughter, telling her to ask the boy for the apple. If he does not respond, she should box him on his ears. The daughter asks her brother, who (naturally) does not respond. So she boxes his ears, and his head falls to the ground. She bursts into tears. Her mother comforts her, saying that they will disguise the body by making him into blood pudding. At dinner, Marlinchen, the girl, is still in tears, but the father devours the pudding with gusto. Later that night, the girl goes to the Juniper Tree outside the window, crying tears of blood. Suddenly, a beautiful bird escapes from the tree, singing a song. Jeweleries and blacksmiths and various other craftmen hear this song, and offer the bird gifts. The bird flies home, drops a pair of shoes into the girl's hands, a golden neckchain into the father's hands, and an anvril on top of his stepmother's head. The Juniper Tree bursts into the fire, and the boy returns, well, alive and happy. This story is seriously macabre. How does Icarus come into it? After the brother fulfilled his destiny, he started a band, and started singing lead. After a while, he got bored, and went on to play the clarinet in a symphony orchestra. He met Icarus' mother at a party after a concert, when she accidentally spilt wine over his shirt. Eventually the two got married, and had Icarus. Icarus' father remembered how his mother had died after giving birth to him, and did he best to prevent it. And he did, and the couple managed to have a second child. This time, her hair was dark and her skin less pale. However, the mother soon fell ill to post-childbirth illnesses and died. She was buried under the Juniper Tree, as per tradition. Icarus only found out the truth about his destiny two years before he started Ever After High. At first, he was scared of it, but slowly accepted it as a normal part of life, and readied himself for his early grave and dramatic resurrection. Relationships Family While not at school, Icarus lives with his single father and his younger sister, Annmarie. He respects his father. in a way, both during destiny and post-destiny. After all, one doesn't die and reborn without fighting struggle. He's hoping that his father hasn't met his stepmother yet, but doesn't exacty want to delay his destiny. Annmarie Juniper, his 14-year-old sister, is a lively spirit - bold, curious and stubborn. If it weren't for the fact that she and Icarus are full siblings, she would have made the perfect Marlinchen. Friends Icarus is on friendly terms with his fellow Dead Epics, but doesn't exactly consider many of them as friends. Pet Icarus doesn't own a pet because he doesn't feel the need. Romance I'm too lazy to write this. Quotes Notes * Icarus has a thing against apples. And pears. And fruit in general. * He also happens to have asthma, and carries an inhaler in his bag. * Avian Juniper, his cousin, often argues with Icarus on who is truly the protagonist of this tale. Gallery shipping tree.png|Icarus chilling with Tenley Rosewood Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:The Juniper Tree Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Zena's OCs